1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to traffic barricades and signal devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved barricade which is lightweight, collapsible, and which may mount a safety light or flare.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known to provide safety devices for use in marking a vehicle location in the event a motorist is stranded. One of the most common examples is the standard road flare, having a spike at one end for insertion into the ground beside the vehicle, and a flammable upper end. As the use of reflective materials has spread, it has also become common to provide small stands with such reflective material, so that the stands may be placed near the vehicle. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,606 to McDowell.
One problem with such devices has typically been their relatively small size. As should be apparent, increasing the size of such devices increases their visibility, and thus the safety provided to the user. There have of course been relatively large traffic barricades known in the art, such as used in road construction and repair. Such devices typically include a large, rigid, reflective panel, and attachments for lights or flags, which make them quite visible. However, these devices are too large to easily store within the trunk of a passenger vehicle. Various collapsible designs of such barricades have been proposed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,511 to Look et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,317 to Follick. Even these collapsible designs have been too large, however, for storage in a standard passenger vehicle.